A mapping system may present a map of a geographical location selected by a user. The mapping system may further present driving directions that allow the user to drive from a first geographical location (“origin”) to a second geographical location (“destination”). The driving directions may include a graphical component, for example, a graphical marking of the suggested driving route on a graphical map presented to the user. Additionally, or alternatively, the driving directions may include a textual component, for example, textual phrases instructing the user how to drive in order to reach the destination.
The driving directions may be road-based. For example, the textual driving directions may include phrases such as “Drive north on Broadway for a distance of one mile”, “Turn right at the corner of 37th Street”, “Drive east on 37th street for a distance of half a mile”, or the like. Similarly, graphical driving directions may include a map of the relevant area, in which the route segments of the suggested driving route may be highlighted.
Unfortunately, the driving directions provided by the mapping system may be difficult to use. For example, a driver instructed to make a right turn on a certain street, may miss the turn, e.g., because of absence of an appropriate street sign at the relevant corner, because of low visibility of the street sign, or the like. Additionally, some mapping systems may utilize or generate outdated maps, incomplete maps, or other outdated content or inaccurate content.